


Spilled Coffee

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria just wanted to get to work with some coffee in hand, but she's not going to complain about meeting new people. especially someone as pretty as Melinda May, and even if she had to burn her hand to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChandaK562](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandaK562/gifts).



                Victoria had intended to grab a quick coffee and make a dash for work before he boss realized that she was late for work. Of course, it seemed like the world was working against her in every way possible.

                First, there had been a car crash on 65th street, half way to the coffee shop, that held her back for an extra 15 minutes while the cops directed everyone around the three car pile up.

                Then, to her great ‘delight’, she found herself standing in one of the longest lines that she had ever seen, which went outside of the coffee shop and she was pretty sure it was no around the corner of the building. Thankfully she hadn’t shown up that late or she would never be getting any coffee.

                And finally, to top it all off with a bow of utter shit, she was not standing beside the counter while everyone in the coffee shop stared at her, and a gorgeous woman with long black hair knelt down in front of her and tried to gather up the remains of her fallen, empty coffee cup. A cup that had been empties, not on the floor, but on Victoria’s crisp white dress shirt and her left hand, which she had been reaching out with to grab her own order of coffee when it was called out.

                “I am so, so sorry,” Victoria watched as the other women cleaned up her mess while she sunk her teeth down into her lower lip to keep from screaming out. “are…are you ok?”

                “It…hurts.” She explained through clenched teeth while her hand burned red where the other women’s coffee had spilled onto it.

                “Oh, shit!” jumping up in her spot, the other women wrapped a hand around Victoria’s wrist and pulled her hand close so that she could examine the burning red skin carefully “Crap, that coffee was hotter than I thought.”

                “You…don’t…say.” With a frown on her face and a glare in her eyes, Victoria examined the women in front of her a bit more carefully.

                If her ability to read height was right, she was about 5’4”, which was tiny compared to Victoria herself (though, most people were). She also had sharp, calculating eyes that were also stunning at the same time.  From a quick glance, Victoria could also tell that she was of Asian Decent, and she was quiet interested in finding out the specifics of where her family came from. She wasn’t going to guess and risk insulting the women after all, especially when she already looked like she had had a rough start to her day. Honestly though, Victoria was pretty sure her day wasn’t going all that well either at this point.

                “this is not how I planned out my morning,” she was soft spoken, and the brush of her fingers against Victoria’s skin sent shivers down the taller women’s back. “this is a bad burn; we should get you to the ER.”

                For a moment, Victoria was too lost in the soft, kind voice that was speaking to her. Nevertheless, it only took a moment to realize the suggestion that had been made.

                “oh, no no no,” she protested firmly “no, I need to get to work.” When she tried to pull away, the hand around her wrist simply held on a bit tighter, and the other women smiled warmly.

                “don’t worry about it. I know the doctor working emergency right now. So long as no one is dying he’ll see you right away and we’ll be in and out in no time,” Victoria wasn’t even given a chance to respond before she found herself being pulled out of the room “I’ll drive.”

                The café doors opened in front of them easily, and Victoria smiled as she followed the shorter women. “I don’t even know your name and you’re going to drive me to the ER?”

                “It’s the least I could do after giving you that nasty burn,” when they reached a bright blue car in the parking lot, Victoria stifled a laughed when she saw the licence plate that read “One ring” with a Lord Of The Rings style decoration. “yay a, I’m a giant dork. My friends tell me that all the time.”

                “It’s cute,” chuckled Victoria as she held her burnt hand up to her chest and tried to blow on it in a futile attempt to ease the pain. “if you’re going to drive me to the hospital, I should at least know your name though. Make’s it easier to send a thank you card after.”

                It took a second for the other women to realize what Victoria had said, and she was half way into the driver’s side of the car when she got it. “Oh, Melinda,” the smile that she flashed towards Victoria was blinding and beautiful “Melinda May, now get in. I’ll buy you coffee after and you can call work on the way. That is…if you can call with one hand” the last few words were followed by a playful smirk, and Victoria was always willing to meet a challenge like that.


End file.
